


5 times Daisy and Jon were there for each other and 1 time they couldn’t

by Nyctolovian



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, It's not on-screen i guess, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner Are Best Friends, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Gets a Hug, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has a Bad Time, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Binary Jonathan Sims, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Sad Ending, Sorta? Theyre on their way to that, Trauma, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctolovian/pseuds/Nyctolovian
Summary: For a while, everyone was busy in their own corners of the world, and Jon and Daisy only had each other. So they made sure they were there for each other.Exactly what it says on the tin. (Set in S4)
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> It's finals next week but I'm out of steam and just doing whatever the hell I want at this point. Is uni supposed to be this draining? I mean, I guess so but it would be helpful if it felt like uni than an online course. (Covid's kind of an ass)
> 
> I rly love Jon and daisy's rship its so... complicated but they're still friends who value each other in the end. :" So yeah this is an exploration of all what the progression might be like. This fic is incredibly indulgent cos its just hurt/comfort pile
> 
> I hope u enjoy it!! AAAA I hope I'm not writing them weird oops!

Daisy had just completed the set of exercises Basira had tasked her with when she heard Jon's low voice behind her, "Daisy, could you move over?" Jon nudged her shoulder and she hissed in pain. Immediately, he snatched his hand back. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he stammered out. "Did I hurt you? I—"

"It's nothing. You didn't hurt me."

"A-Are you sure?" 

She glanced down. "I… I might have a couple of bruises after I… you know."

"Oh," Jon muttered.

Daisy bit her lip. She had been layered up ever since she emerged from the coffin. Half of the reason was her insecurity over her stark muscle loss. She was miserably stick-thin, sharing almost the same body shape as Jon. A body that she couldn't recognise and made her sick at the sight. And then, there were those bruises. Blue and purple spilled over her skin like ink stains, and she couldn't bear the thought of Basira fussing over those as well.

Jon cleared his throat nervously and said, "I got a couple of bruises from then too. Probably not as bad as yours. I-I have a tube of cream in my bag. Do you want some? It, uh, helped me. With mine."

"It's alright. I couldn't reach anyway."

"Reach what?"

"The bruises. On my back."

"Oh… Um, you could ask Basira to help you with it."

"No, I…" Daisy glared at her feet. "I'd rather not bother Basira anymore than I already have. I'm dead weight to her and that isn't what she needs."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you."

"Who she doesn't mind helping is the old Daisy. The one who could have her back. This Daisy is useless to her, no matter how she tries to help," she growled. "I'm not going to burden her with babysitting duties. She has… so much to deal with already."

Jon shot her a look of pain and she ducked her head. God, it hurt that she was being treated like a… a child. All everyone has done since she's come back was pity her or baby her, neither of which she felt she deserved. Who was she to receive this care and concern from people when she had robbed that possibility for so many others? 

Silently, she stepped aside and Jon nodded, grabbing the box from the shelf. He slotted some things into it before tiptoeing to put it back. He struggled for a little bit before he managed to shove the box in with a low grunt.

Jon's feet shuffled away before marching right back. "I'll give you the cream anyway," he said. 

Daisy shook her head. 

"Wh-Why not? Look, uh, you could just use it for the places you can reach. Your arms and legs maybe? I did get a bit bruised up there from crawling."

"No, thank you."

"Or, uh, if you want, I could ask Melanie—"

"I don't," she said exhaustedly. "You don't have to do things for me."

"I don't have to. But I want to," Jon replied firmly.

Daisy folded her arms, gripping her sleeves. Why wouldn't Jon leave her alone. Why did he care?

Jon began again. "Or I could help—" He winced at his own words. "That's a terrible idea, isn't it?"

"You know what, Jon?" she said. "Fine, I'll let you do it."

His jaw dropped. "Wh-What?" 

"There's a cot, right? I'll be there," she said, walking off, leaving Jon stammering by himself.

She sat on the cot, fiddling with her phone listlessly. Daisy didn't know whether she expected Jon to show up or not. So she was simultaneously shocked and not surprised when Jon came in, knocking on the door frame. He had a tube of cream in his hands and his eyes darted around nervously.

"Uh…" he said, as he pulled a stool towards the cot. "Right." After sitting in it, he cleared his throat.

Daisy sighed and went to the door to close it. When she turned around, Jon was looking at her with wide eyes, like a frightened rabbit. Though, he really couldn't be blamed. 

She lay facedown on the cot. The two of them locked eyes for five awkward seconds before she sighed and said, "Lift the back of my shirt."

Jon jumped. "What?"

"I'm aching all over. I cannot do it myself, alright?" 

Jon's eyes darted between Daisy and the door. "Uh, are you sure you're okay with that?"

"I asked you to do it, didn't I?"

"I'm… I just want to make sure. You're not usually…" He paused, wringing his hands. Static rose in. As though there was a change in pressure, Daisy's ear popped and a gasp escaped Jon. Indignation and fear seeped out of him and shook his voice. "You… You expect me to hurt you," he said.

Daisy gritted her teeth. "Whatever you'll do to me, I probably deserve it," she replied.

A conflicted look passed over Jon's bony features. "I… I don't… Deserve? I— It's… I'm not going to hurt you, Daisy."

"Why not?" Daisy snapped, pushing herself upright. Her movement was too big and too fast, because a sharp pang of pain shot through her shoulder and she crumpled back onto the cot.

Jon caught her just barely and stopped her from landing face first into the hard mattress. She let out a groan as she slowly eased her arms into a more comfortable position. 

Warm hands massaged her upper arm and shoulder tentatively at first, before pressing more firmly. Jon sighed. "Look, Melanie hates my guts. Basira… She'd prefer not to be in the same room as me. Tim's dead. Sasha's dead. Martin won't even talk to me."

Gaze shifting to the floor, she swallowed thickly. "I see," she said with understanding. "Sorry."

Jon hummed emphatically.

They fell silent for a couple of seconds before Daisy pat the cot with conviction. "Come on," she said, looking up at the fidgety man. "We don't have all day. Get on with it, Jon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading these in parts cos...? Idk? Uh just felt like it. Self motivation maybe? 
> 
> Anyway! Finally! After writing a bunch of ship first im finally back with the gen stuff HAHAHA I've been wanting to write something for these two for SOOO long. Daisy was a bit hard to get into oof she's not as easy as Jon to self project onto but I think it worked out well? I kept accidentally slipping back into Jon's POV for this chapter ahgkskgjs


	2. Laceration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunger for the Hunt hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back real quick this time! Yay! It's a short one anyway haha! Enjoy~
> 
> ((life updates: after a full week, i've finally touched my notes. Im so screwed for finals lmaoooo))

It was happening again.

Daisy growled under her breath, hands hovering beside her neck in claws. The Hunt was back, haunting Daisy. It wasn't starvation. It was not just a perpetual agonising hunger for something to pursue, to catch, to rip to shreds. It was a suffocating emptiness in her, leaving her hollowed out and nonexistent. As though reality had been worn paper-thin and all she had to do was sink her teeth into some poor bloke before she could experience what is _real_ —what is truly real like flesh and bone and blood. Her eyes shot up to glare at the small brown man behind his wooden desk. Gnashing her teeth, she hissed, "Jon. Jon, it's unbearable. I can't—"

He looked up from his desk of statements and immediately recognised the look in her eyes. His mouth opened and shut several times before he settled with, "I-I… What can I do to help?"

"Would love it if you could run around like a headless chicken again and let me chase you," she laughed. 

Jon shuddered but held his ground. "Th-that's not true," he said. 

Daisy faltered. "Yeah. I just— Shit. I want to— Ugh!"

She felt static rise in her ears and she lashed out at the table, shoving things off it, like a hurt animal. The buzzing noise died out instantly but the damage was done and Daisy was still shaking.

"God. I'm sorry. I didn't think–"

She ducked her head between her hands and grasped at her own hair. "Shit. Everything is–" A growl bubbled in her throat. She could feel it—a bottomless appetite for prey, the chase, a good Hunt. And that burning hunger edged into her being and pushed her mind into a corner. "Shit!" she hissed, driving her nails into her scalp.

"W-would it help if I held you?" Jon asked. 

She glared. "Like restraints?" 

"Like… Like a hug."

Daisy let out a huff of incredulity. But she rolled her chair closer regardless. 

Taking it as permission, Jon pushed his own chair around the desk and to Daisy's side. Hesitantly, he held his arms open and when she leaned her head into the crook of them, he encircled his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

The pressure knocked Daisy's breath right out of her, and things felt less fuzzy and unreal around her. She wasn't going to lie. It felt incredibly odd and she also could tell that Jon was not used to this. His scrawny arms did little to offer the kind of enveloping one might expect from a hug. It was one of the most awkward hugs Daisy had ever gotten.

But it was the only thing in the room that helped her feel corporeal again, not just a hazy half-consciousness. It was just enough pressure and just enough warmth. Daisy found her fingers grasped around the fabric of Jon's beige cardigan, and the little bumps and rows of the knitted garment gave her fingertips something to feel. And as she pressed her face into Jon's chest, breath shaky, she caught the scent of floral laundry detergent and tea. 

They all gave Daisy something… They made her feel tangible, solid, real. Not just a barely tethered figment of the Hunt. She felt… Daisy again. Being trapped in the Buried had given her excruciating months to become herself again. Whenever she felt that reality slip from her fingers, she couldn't help the panic and sorrow that rose up her throat like bile. She didn't want to go back to that fog of predatory drives and instincts.

She was thankful that Jon understood, that they were sort of the same, and that Jon was okay with helping her, even after all the horrible things she did to him. The weight of his arms on her shoulder and the warmth of his embrace were a testament of that.

When Jon shift, she instinctively pulled him closer. Noticing her movement, she flinched and loosened her grasp on Jon. 

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm here," Jon said, one of his arms tightening over the nape of her neck. "I was just getting my phone. Basira's texting." 

Daisy relaxed back into the embrace.

"She's offering to get us a snack. Is there anything you want to eat?"

 _Meat, bones, blood, prey_ , something in her mind chanted. She smothered that voice by hugging Jon harder. "Chocolate chip cookies," she muttered.

She felt Jon nod against the top of her head. Then, came the soft clack of the phone screen against the wooden desk, and then the other arm returned around her shoulders.

They sat like this until Basira came back, and even after that, as Daisy chewed idly on her snack, Jon made sure to keep an arm over her shoulder, occasionally squeezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS! On-screen comforting! 
> 
> Also, the both of them are just trying their best :" Neither of them are good at this friendship thing oops!


	3. Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy accidentally hurts Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over! I hope I did well? I'm just glad it's all over
> 
> Anyway, I love guilt and I love hurt and i love comfort so this was... fun to write :3c Hope u guys enjoy it too

"You're doing it again."

Bloodshot eyes glanced up from the endless pile of statements and Jon drawled, "Doing what?"

"Being all sad and drowning your sorrow in paper and documents," Daisy said, folding her arms.

Jon looked deflatedly at her. "Don't you have better things to do than to bother me? I don't know. Some of those exercises Basira told you to do? Read a book? Play a mobile game?" 

"Humour me."

"I'm not your personal jester."

"Good! Because I don't invite jesters out for coffee. Are you up for some?"

A tiny pout settled on Jon's lip but he stood up either way. "I will be having tea; thank you very much," he muttered, just to be difficult.

Daisy laughed as she scooped Jon up by the waist. 

He made a startled choked noise. "Wait, Daisy—"

“Come on! We’re getting some fresh air, Archivist. No more swanning around!"!

"Stop, I—"

As she made her way up the stairs however, she noticed how badly Jon was trembling. She looked down to see him, pale and hyperventilating. Her heart seized up as she placed him down on the steps as gently and quickly as possible. “Oh shit shit shit,” she whispered. “Jon, are you okay?”

Eyes unseeing, Jon shook his head slowly. He cradled a hand over his neck and turned away. His eyes teared and his chest heaved effortfully. 

"Jon, deep breaths," she said. "Jon, breathe slowly. Jon?" 

He couldn’t hear her. In fact, he scrunched his eyes shut and leaned his head against the walls of the stairwell. His scarred hand went over his mouth, as though he was about to throw up. 

Panickedly, Daisy ran back down the flight of stairs and got a plastic bag from one of the drawers. “Here,” she said, pressing the bag to Jon’s hand. He pushed the offered bag away. Pursuing her lips nervously, she stuffed the bag into her pocket. 

She helplessly watched, not sure what she could do for Jon. Her eyes darted around the office. Of all the times nobody was around! 

At last, he regained enough breath to speak, “C-Could you—” he swallowed thickly around his raspy voice “—step away from me?” His fingers trembled over the thin long scar on his neck. 

A lump grew in Daisy's throat, choking her slightly. “O-okay.” She took several steps back down and sat at the bottom of the flight of stairs. She fixed her gaze upon the walls of the stairwell, keeping Jon’s small shaking frame within sight without directly staring at him. He wouldn't like being watched. Choking on air, he folded his arms over his knees and buried his face into the crooks of them. Daisy maintained an audible slow tempo of breathing for Jon, hoping it might steady him.

They sat like that for several minutes. Daisy wasn’t sure how long. All she knew was that Jon had collapsed into a panic attack and somehow she had triggered it. Guilt sat like a bag of bricks in her belly. 

Their relationship sat on a delicate sensitive balance, she knew that. But somewhere between their silly jokes and reluctant-avatar solidarity, Daisy had somewhat… forgotten. That weighed on her conscience like blocks of lead. She cannot forget the pain she had induced on others before. Things were lovely now but she couldn't afford to be careless and barrel around like she hadn't… Like she hadn't harmed—killed—people. 

She had nearly killed Jon before. They were friendly now but that didn't erase a single thing that she had ever done. It didn't make her more forgivable. Her heart clenched at the realisation and inner admission. 

Maybe she should leave. But she was afraid of leaving Jon alone too. What if he passes out? What if something else came along and took advantage of his state? She was beside herself with distress.

"Daisy?" Jon had raised his head from his folded arms. His breath was regained, shaky but slowed once more. There were streaks of tears down his cheeks and he used the sleeve of his cardigan to wipe at them. Upon seeing Daisy at at the foot of the stairs, he gingerly slid down thee steps on his butt until he was two steps above Daisy.

Daisy swallowed nervously. "Are you alright now?" she asked softly.

"Mm… Yeah," Jon mumbled, voice sticky with tears. "I guess this is what getting kidnapped multiple times does to you. Send you into a panic attack when manhandled." He laughed wrily as he hugged his knees. His knuckles were pale from how hard he clenched his hands.

Daisy winced. “Won't do it again. I’m so sorry."

Words were inadequate. There weren't any words in human history that could express how sorry she was. 

Jon opened his mouth but hesitated. A conflicted look crossed his features.

She knew what the words hanging from his lips were. _It’s fine_. But that would be a lie. It wasn’t “fine”. She had crossed a boundary, and it hurt him immensely. Jon shouldn't have to pretend it was alright. 

How badly she wished she could turn back time and stop… everything that she had ever done. All the hurt, all the harm. Alas, all she could do was try her best not to hurt anyone anymore. This was her truth to live with.

Steeling herself, she said, “Do you think we still have time to grab a cuppa from the cafe?”

Jon’s shoulders sagged with relief. “What's Peter Lukas going to do if we're late? Fire us?”

The smile that welled up from Daisy’s chest was so genuine it hurt. “Come on, Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always imagined Daisy's way of showing affection is a little bit of rough-housing but... that probably won't play out well with jon. And gosh, it's definitely difficult being the cause of pain for somone u care for like this... Especially when the other party doesnt/cant be explicit with whether theyd rather u leave or not
> 
> This fic is a bit emotionally challenging in that i'm projecting myself onto both jon and daisy. This chapter particularly. Guilt and forgiveness are... complicated things.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [on tumblr](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com) or just come to chill. Pls drop some kudos and comments!!!


End file.
